1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a wheelchair suspension system, the easing of rough uncomfortable movements and the smoothness of travel when in motion.
2. Description of the Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Self-propelled or powered wheelchairs have vastly improved the mobility/transportability of the handicapped. The design of wheelchairs and their ease and comfort of use has been the subject of ongoing efforts. Wheelchair developers and users are continuously exploring ways to evolve the components, design and the overall use of the chair. As technology has evolved so has the design and mechanics of the wheelchair, the smoothness of travel while using the wheelchair is a particular and continuing concern for developers. Various technologies have emerged from the need to make the use of the wheelchair easier and more comfortable but substantial improvements are still needed. Suspension mechanisms placed in various positions on the wheelchair frame have proven to increase the comfort of travel by providing a smoother travel experience. The present invention will be described for exemplary purposes in conjunction with a frame and wheel of a wheelchair.